Unexpected Alliances
by Fighting for Words
Summary: Dylington, and Alimp. Two shot.
1. Chapter 1: Dylington my personal fav

I was just bored today, so i decided to write a two shot. Ok so far i don't think anybody has done a Dylington, and Alimp (KempxAlicia) so I'm just gonna experiment with it!

** BOCD Academy, Friday, June 6th Westchester, NY**

"Hot." My best friend Cam Fisher said. We were observing every girl in the hallway and playing hot or not. Cam was referring to Olivia Ryan. The school bimbo. Josh, Kemp, Chris, and Griffin all agreed, but I thought that she was ass ugly. "Not!" They all stare at me like I'm crazy. "Dude she is freaking hotter than the last girl that you liked!" Kemp said. I shrug. "Yeah but she looks anorexic. I like my girls to be able to fill out a bathing suit." They roll their eyes.

Suddenly she walks down the hall. She is surrounded by her friends, and she is on the end next to Alicia. Her fiery red hair is adorable, and rare. Her body is perfect. Not too big, not to little. But my favorite part about her is her personality. She is so fun to be around. And she is the only girl I know who will laugh when I fart or burp. The rest of them just scrunch up their noses in disgust. "Hot!" I yell. She looks over at us and waves. I wave back, and she pretends to fall asleep at something Alicia is telling the group of girls. Cam motions for her to come sit down next to us. She runs over and sits down. "Hey Dylan! Whats up?" Dylan shrugs. " I don't know, but I know whats down." She sticks her hand under her armpit and starts playing the abcs with her armpit farts. Everybody laughs. She turns to me and smiles. I love the way her nose crinkles up like that whenever she laughs. "So Derry whats up with up? Are you excited for my big party after school?" I nod. "Yep I'm looking forward to looking at you girls in your bikinis especially!" She throws her head back and cackles. "Shut up Derrick! You wish that you had my body!" She gets up and slaps her butt before she runs off to catch up with her friends.

Its the party, and I'm looking around for her everywhere. Suddenly I see her. She is by the pool, attempting to jump of the diving board blind folded. She screams as Plovert pushes her off of the diving board. She splashes me when she sees me and sticks her tongue out at me. "C'mon Derry! Get in the pool and live a little!" She yells. I wink at her before I cannon ball into the pool right next to her. When I come up for air, she is waiting for me on the other side smiling wickedly. "Your not impressing me like usual! Do something fun!" She says as she pretends to pout. I smirk at her. "If you just come a little closer I can kiss you." I say hoping that she will laugh and do it. She moves closer, and our lips meet. We break apart. "Better?" I ask. She smiles satisfied. "Much." Then we lean in and kiss one last time before we get dunked by Cam and Kemp.

**I know its short, but I still think that Dylington is cute! haha! ARGH! I hate the ending!! I can never get a good ending! Whatevs. R&R!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Alimp

"Well look who it is. Miss. Big boobies." I turn around and stand face to face with Kemp Hurley. I roll my eyes. "What the hell Hurley?! I don't feel like talking to you anymore. Leave!" Kemp still doesn't leave me alone. "Whats wrong? Boy trouble?" He taunts while staring at my boobs. I feel especially self conscious in my navy and white Ralph Lauren bikini. I sigh. I might as well tell him. "Yeah. well your stupid ass friends Josh over there seems to think that Kristen is the most fascinating thing in the world instead of me. His freaking girlfriend!" Kemp smirks. "Not getting enough attention? Aww! Lets all go give little Miss. Slut right here a big hug! Boo Hoo!" Gawd when does he stop?! "Go screw yourself Hurley!" I shout. He laughs. "Gladly. But one question. Why do you care what I do? I thought that you only cared about Josh?" I stomp my foot on the floor. "Because...because...I don't know! Because you are gonna come with me and help me get back at Josh thats why!" He shrugs and I drag him over to where Josh and Kristen are sharing an ice cream cone.

"Hey Kemp! Whats up _baby _I didn't think that you were gonna be here. What a surprise!" Josh turns his head at us for a second, then turns back to Kristen. "UGH! Its not working! Whatevs. You can leave now." Kemp glares at me. "So you are done using me so I can just go bother someone else? Is that what you are saying?!" I look at him. "Yeah. You didn't actually think that I liked you did you?!" Kemp glared at me harder. "Well maybe for a second I thought that you at least took an interest in me for once! But I guess I was wrong." He storms off to the pool. I shrug.

I go outside to find Massie, but instead I bump into Dylan and Derrick making out in the pool. Ew. Suddenly Plovert approaches me. "Hey Alicia you know you really hurt Kemp's feelings. He was pretty upset about how you just dumped him like that after he tried to help you make Josh jealous." I roll my eyes. "Gawd! he can get over it. But I'll go talk to him."

I find him by the snack bar eating a chocolate covered pretzel. "Do you know how many calories are in that?" I say. He glances at me. " Not nearly enough to drain away my sorrows." I laugh. "Well aren't we feeling poetic today!" He smiles slightly. "Listen Hurley, if I hurt your feeling or whatever back there, but I guess I was kind of irritated at Josh." Kemp turns to me. "Well I just don't understand why you took it so hard." I add. He blushes. "Well maybe its because I like you." I gasp. "Y-you like me? I thought you hated me!" Kemp laughs. "No. Why?" "Well because you are always commenting on how big my boobs are and stuff." Kemp snickers. "Well I like you." I blush.

Suddenly I have the urge to lean in and kiss him. So I do. And he kisses me back. So I find myself realizing how good of a kisser he is. I pull away. "Damn Hurley. I never thought I would say this, but your hotter than Josh!" I grab his hand and kiss him some more. This time he pulls away. "Easy Rivera! I gotta save my goods!" I roll my eyes. "Well then you are gonna have to recharge them later." With that said, I slam my lips back onto his. And I swear I can feel myself smiling.

**This kinda sucked, but I still feel like Alicia and Kemp should be together. Now once again I hated the ending, but I WILL GET OVER IT! R&R!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Important Author's Note

**IMPORTANT!**

**My darlings I have big news! I have written a one-shot sequel to 'Nobody But You'! It is from both Massie and Derrick's POV, but it tells what happened to everyone after the story ended. It mainly focuses on Massie and Derrick. I just posted it last night, and I am really excited for you all to read it! Also, ' Life's Little Gifts' is the FINAL INSTALLMENT of 'Nobody But You' slash ' The More I Hate You The More I Love You'. It goes through important milestones in Massie and Derrick's lives. I was crying when I wrote it... :( And one last thing. I would like to thank all of you who have read, and supported me and my stories. I have decided to retire from Clique fanfiction for now. I will still read some stories and I am still open to talk about the Clique, but I don't see me writing another story in the near future. But I might surprise you all with little one-shots maybe... :) **

**I love you all!**

**Don't forget to review the new one-shot! **

**xoxo**

**Kenza**


End file.
